Si tu savais
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: OneShot RonHermione. Quand le Griffondor nous fais part de ses sentiments... Venez lire !


**Si tu savais**

Six ans que nous nous connaissons, et nous allons partir, accompagnés pas Harry, notre meilleur ami, dans les quatre coins du monde pour tenter de rechercher ce qui pourrai sauver celui-ci de Voldemort. Nous allons partir, alors que nous sommes à peine majeurs, même pas diplômés, sans même prévenir quelqu'un, les laissant dans l'ignorance la plus complète.

Durant six ans nous avons presque vécu ensemble, réunis par une seule et même personne. Les disputes furent nombreuses, mais toujours nous nous retrouvions, il en fallait plus que cela pour nous séparer définitivement. Une fille de moldus, un fils de famille loin d'être riche, et une célébrité que tout le monde connaît, nous formions vraiment un étrange trio.

La première année fut la découverte du monde de la magie pour toi et Harry, ainsi que notre rencontre, même si nous ne nous sommes pas immédiatement entendu, tu étais en ce moment, pour moi, une miss-je-sais-tout. Le mystère planant autour de Quirell, Touffus et Nicolas Flamel, nous rapprocha pourtant, la pierre philosophale concluant notre première année.

La seconde fut plus dure, tu fus attaqué par le Basilic, te clouant inconsciente dans un lit de l'infirmerie, alors que ma sœur se faisait enlever par le fantôme de Voldemort, son Horcruxe. La chambre des secrets n'était pas qu'une légende, Harry y a vécu un combat pour sauver Ginny.

La troisième fut toute aussi active, avec Buck, l'hippogriffe, et mon rat qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow, le traître qui avait vendu James et Lily Potter. Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, se révéla ne pas être dangereux, tandis que notre professeur de Défense, Rémus lupin, était un loup-garou. Trois des Maraudeurs furent réunis cette nuit là.

La quatrième fut marquée par nos disputes autour du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, auquel Harry participa involontairement, ce que je ne croyais pas au début. Puis tu allas au bal avec Krum, je l'admirais, mais il ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Mais frères purent ouvrir leur boutique grâce à Harry, celui-ci ne voulant pas de l'argent gagné.

La cinquième année ne fut pas reposante, Ombrage arriva, prit des responsabilités, renvoyant temporairement Dumbledore et envoyant Hagrid dans la pire des prisons. Nous créerons l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui nous accompagna dans la salle des prophéties, lors de l'attaque du ministère dans laquelle Sirius perdit la vie.

La sixième année fut malgré tout la plus importante, comme la plus tragique. Les Horcruxes nous furent révélés par Dumbledore, nous donnant ainsi un espoir que tout s'arrête. J'acceptai de confier Ginny à Harry après un match de Quiditch, qui la rendit heureuse les quelques mois pendant lesquels ils furent ensemble. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlés n'était autre que Rogue, qui tua Dumbledore sous les yeux de Harry, marquant le monde des sorciers, Dumbledore n'était plus.

Six ans ont passé, tant d'années ont marqué notre vie, en bien et en mal. Mais les sentiments n'avaient pas, et n'ont toujours pas, leur place dans notre jeunesse, même Harry et Ginny n'ont pas pu rester ensemble, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse…

Mais cette année pourrait être notre dernière, cous ne savons pas. Où serons-nous dans quinze jours ? Dans deux mois ? Serons-nous toujours de ce monde ? Rien n'est moins sur, nous le savons, mais rien ne nous empêchera d'aider Harry dans sa quête, même lui. Il aura besoin de nous et nous serons là.

Je n'arrive pas à faire face à ce qu'il se passe. Tu es ma meilleure amie, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi à l'entente de ta voix, de ton prénom mon cœur bat la chamade ? Pourquoi il me semble impossible de voir l'avenir sans toi ?

J'ai fais des bêtises à Poudlard, je t'ai parfois manqué de respect, mais tu m'as toujours pardonné. Pourtant, en sixième année, je fis la pire des erreurs, je suis sorti avec Lavande. Jamais tu ne m'en as autant voulu…

Mais nous nous sommes aussi rapproché, cette année-là. Tu fus à mes cotés quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, tout comme je fus là pour te soutenir à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris mes sentiments…

Je n'ai plus peur de me l'avouer, je sais que j'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour toi, Hermione, mais je sais aussi que je t'ai fais souffrir. Je n'essayerai jamais de te le dire en face, malheureusement. Pourtant je sais que nous ne sortirons pas indemnes de cette bataille finale, mais toi ?

Si tu savais, Hermione…


End file.
